Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for constraining a club, for example a hurley or hockey stick and in particular a golf club to swing through an arc of predetermined radius, and in certain cases to retain the centre of the arc fixed.
In golf, the arc through which a player moves the head of a golf club, for example, a putter, a wood, driver or iron, when striking the ball is critical. It is important that both the radius and the position of the centre of the arc are maintained constant during the swing. Indeed, it is maintaining these two parameters constant and in particular the radius of the arc, which provides most difficulty to golfers and much practice is required. Even with practice, golfers find difficulty in maintaining the radius of the arc constant. Many golfers unconsciously bend their elbows or shoulders when striking the ball.